bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Q'Rusu Enigma
| obrazek = | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = ? | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 178 cm | waga = 71 kg | grupa krwi = | przynależność = 5. Pułk, Gotei 13 Fumetsu, Soul Society | poprzednia przynależność = Hueco Mundo | zawód = 11. Arrancar | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = 5. Pułk | partner = Xada Avatar | poprzedni partner = | bazy operacyjne = Hueco Mundo, Soul Society | krewni = ? | resurrección = ? | debiuty w opowieściach = Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Prolog }} Q'Rusu Enigma (Eniguma Kū'Rusu) jest członkiem 5. Pułku w Soul Society. Jej towarzyszką jest Xada Avatar, z którą tworzą Kompanię Pustynną (砂漠会社, Sabaku kaisha). Wygląd Jako Adjuchas przypomina wielkiego wymarłego drapieżnego ptaka - Titanisa. Ma kolor ciemnoszary, a zamiast oczu ma dwa podłużne paski z dwóch stron. Jego punkty są koloru czerwonego.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Prolog Dwadzieścia pięć lat później przekształcił się w Vasto Lorde. Przypomina krzyżówkę człowieka i Titanisa - postawę ludzką z kilkoma elementami z dawnej formy Adjuchasa. Posiada nogi przypominające te z drapieżnika, prawą rękę miał ludzką z czarnymi pazurami a lewa przypominała ogromny szpon zakończony haczykowatym czubkiem, całość przypominała ptasi dziób i był pokryty małymi czerwonymi naroślami. Posiada na pośrodku klatki piersiowej dziurę Hollowa, natomiast maska zakrywała prawie całą twarz oprócz lewego oka. Na pośrodku owej maski był czarno-niebieski znak przypominający odwrócona literę "Y". Dostał również krótkie fioletowe włosy.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod I Po przemianie w Arrancara, jest wysokim mężczyzną z długimi fioletowymi włosami, średnią muskulaturą a resztki maski zakrywają część prawej strony twarzy - część brody, całe skronie i przód wraz z okiem pomimo, że wyczuwa oko pod powłoką. Jego strój to cienka skórzana kurtka z białym ptasim szponem w tylnej części, tradycyjne białe spodnie Arrancara. Jego dziura Hollowa znajduje się na prawej piersi a tatuaż ma po lewej stronie szyi.''Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod XXVII''Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod XXVIII Charakter Ma dość łagodny głos, nie lubi, gdy ktoś przeklina nawet z bardzo denerwujących rzeczy dotyczących Hollowów. Ponadto stara się wytłumaczyć sens istnienia w przeszłości każdego - nawet wrogów. Jakiś czas później obserwujemy zachowania dla dobrodusznego i poprawnego człowieka - stara się na spokojnie wszystko wyjaśnić, często poucza lub omawia różne błędy popełnione przez Xwadaxa. Pomimo zmiany w pełni humoidalną formę to jego charakter nie uległ zmianie. Zarówno on jak i Xada nie widzą problemów związanych z nagością nowych ciał, ich stref intymnych oraz związku kobiety i mężczyzny.''Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod XXIX Historia Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości. Jedynie w trakcie walki Ichigo Kurosakiego z Quilge Opie w Hueco Mundo wydostał się niedaleko pola bitwy jako Adjuchas. Fabuła Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki przybywa do Hueco Mundo wraz z przyjaciółmi i konfrontuje się z Kapitanem Wykonawczym Polowań Pierwszego Jagdarmee - Quilge Opie, Q'Rusu wydostaje się spod piasku jako Adjuchas i wyczuwając przytłaczającą moc, oddala się od tego miejsca. Kiedy Xwadax próbuje przetrwać walkę z trzema Quincy, niespodziewanie atakuje jednego z nich i wraz z drugim Hollowem zabijają ich. W trakcie krótkiej rozmowy o "istnieniu w czasie" zabitych przedstawiają się i postanawiają razem wędrować przez pustynię, żeby ich nigdy nie znaleźli. Dwadzieścia pięć lat po Wojnie Długi czas potem, Q'Rusu jako Vasto Lorde podróżuje z kompanem Xwadaxem przez pustynie rozmawiając o braku towarzystwa i jedzenia. Nagle na niebie zauważają obiekt zmierzający w ich stronę. Unika uderzenia poprzez użycie nowej techniki - Sonido i odsuwa się na bezpieczną odległość. Po opadnięciu mgły, on wraz z Adjuchasem próbują się czegoś dowiedzieć o meteorycie. Po krótkich niedogodnościach Xwadax stwierdza, że należy do potężnego Quincy, a Vasto Lorde po wysłuchaniu wypowiedzi próbuje otworzyć kulę. Kiedy w końcu robi w niej dziurę zauważa przez nią jakąś osobę w czarnym kimono. Po sprężeniu się udaje się wydostać więźnia i zastanawiają się, kim ona jest. Nagle gość głośno wołając imię Kurosakiego przypadkowo przestraszyła dwójkę rezydentów Hueco Mundo. Po drobnym nieporozumieniu, Q'Rusu uspokaja ją i próbuje nawiązać z nią kontakt słowny. Po chwili dowiaduje się jedynie, że ma na imię Rukia, która chwilę po tym traci przytomność. W tym momencie w głowie Vasto Lorde pojawiła się kompletnie wyrwana z kontekstu wspomnienie, w którym nie uczestniczył. Po otrzęsieniu się z stanu pyta się Xwadaxa o jej stan, po czym każe mu zbudować obozowisko a on poleci poszukać skamieniałe gałęzie jako pożywienie jak i usztywnienie kończyn wycieńczonego gościa. Kiedy pojawiają się Ichigo Kurosaki i Renji Abarai, zaskoczony Q'Rusu biegnie do swojego kompana oddalonego pięć kilometrów, aby zapobiec ewentualnej tragedii.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod II Gdy Shinigami mieli dobić Xwadaxa, Q'Rusu blokuje atak Abaraia i pyta się kolegi o problemie związanym z nowymi gośćmi. Czerwonowłosy mężczyzna widząc nowego przeciwnika chce go powalić, ale zostaje zaskoczony przez Vasto Lorde, który prawą ręką złapał jego Zanpakutō i wyrzucił go na kilkanaście metrów. Po chwili drugi z gości poucza "wyrzuconego", że Q'Rusu jest ostatnim z klasy Vasto. W końcu obie strony skończywszy starcie, zaczęli rozmawiać o sobie, celach oraz o osobie mającą zostać uratowana. Po chwili Q'Rusu przedstawia się i słysząc tożsamość Ichigo oraz przypominając jego dawną walkę niedaleko ruin Las Noches, dziękuje mu za ocalenie go tamtego dnia dwadzieścia pięć lat temu. Po chwili jest prowadzony przez Xwadaxa do kopuły, w której jest nieprzytomna dziewczyna.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod III Gdy okazuje się, że dziewczyna jest dawną znajomą Shinigami, on wraz z kompanem obserwują jak ją "duszą". Po ostrzeżeniach i uwagach ze strony Adjuchasa, Q'Rusu negocjuje zabranie również niego z powodu uratowanie życia Rukii. Po otrzymaniu zgody i próbie dostania się do portalu na niebie, Vasto Lorde bez ostrzeżenia podrzuca Xwadaxa i woła do Shinigami, aby go złapali. Po krótkiej sprzeczce, cała piątka podróżuje do Soul Society, gdzie "partnerzy pustynni" próbują dotrzymać kroku Ichigo i Renjiego trzymającego Rukię. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, "goście" znieruchomieli z powodu zobaczenia świecących się żarówek na sprzęcie w Instytucie Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod IV Chwilę później ich zwiedzanie przerywa kapitan 12. Oddziału i dyrektor IRBiS-u Akon Sadimaru, który ma za zadanie przypilnować ich zanim zostanie ogłoszone zebranie kapitanów. Po wypowiedzi Xwadaxa o niebezpieczeństwie grożącej Kuchiki, Q'Rusu podąża za Shinigami do baraków 4. Oddziału. Po kilku minutach wpadają do sali operacyjnej, w której znajdowali się kapitan 4. Oddziału Retsu Unohana wraz z "lekarzami". Obserwuje jak jego kolega zdejmuje opatrunek z Rukii oraz zauważa Kapitana Głównodowodzącego - Byakuyę Kuchiki, kótry przybył wraz z Ichigo, aby zobaczyć swą zaginioną siostrę. Stwierdza, że musi on przewodzić i rozmyśla nad swoim losem w tym miejscu.''Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod V Kilka godzin później Q'Rusu wraz z Xwadaxem czekają przed wejściem do sali obradowej na terenie 1. Oddziału i rozmyślają, dlaczego tak długo to trwa. Kiedy zostają zaproszeni do środka i po chwili dowiaduje się, że to był rozkaz Byakuyi o zabraniu jakiegokolwiek Vasto Lorde do Soul Society i zostaje od razu przyjęty w szeregi Gotei 13 Fumetsu, a dokładniej do 5. Pułku. Po chwili pyta się dlaczego jego nowy oddział nazywa się Pułk a nie Oddział. Po wyjaśnieniach i krótkiej dyskusji pomiędzy kapitanami, próbuje się dowiedzieć od Kuchiki o przyczynie braku kilku Oddziałów, ale po chwili zostaje poproszony, aby spytać Kurosakiego o to. Po zakończeniu inauguracji Q'Rusu, Xwadax, dowódca 5. Pułku - Tier Haribel i Ichigo rozmawiają o pojęciu "książka" a po chwili Arrancar prowadzi adeptów do ich nowego domu.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod VI W czasie wędrówki do 5. Pułku, Vasto Lorde i Adjuchas rozmawiają z Arrancarem o słońcu w Soul Society i w Hueco Mundo oraz o herbacie. Wkrótce przybywają przed wejściem i dowiadują się od kobiety o strukturze grupki, systemie numeracji oraz o potrzebie ewolucji na poziom Arrancara w celu przypieczętowania mocy i przynależności do "oddziału".''Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod VII Po chwili Q'Rusu poznaje wszystkich członków - 6 kobiet i 3 mężczyzn oraz wysłuchuje uwagi o ich wyglądzie i poziomie ewolucji. W końcu pyta się o ich dawny wygląd, kiedy będą bardziej ludzcy i otrzymuje wyjaśnienia od 9. Arrancara Maninouixa Hisho. Po czym dowiaduje się od dowódczymi, że musi przyjąć swoje nazwisko, z którym się "urodził". Po dłuższym zastanowieniu wypowiada swoją pełną tożsamość - Q'Rusu Enigma.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod VIII Kiedy na miejscu spotkania zostają on, Xwadax, Menoly Manilla i Fastra Shakunage dyskutują o ich potrzebie przebywania w Soul Society a nie w Hueco Mundo. Po zakończeniu delikatnego tematu, do niego zagaduje Ichigo, zwany też Kyūseishu, który ma dla niego książkę opisującą tamte dni. Nagle Grimmjow pojawia się z nieba i atakuje Shinigami mówiąc o przygotowania do "tego dnia". Po "typowym" spotkaniu, mocno zaskoczony Q'Rusu stara się dowiedzieć, czemu tak do siebie mają. Po chwili dowiaduje się, że ich typowa relacja zapoczątkowała trzydniowy festiwal zwany Kanjō no Chōtei Hōden poświęcony ofiarom wojny. Po czym udają się do ich nowego domu, w którym próbują zwiedzić nie powodując mocnych uszkodzeń.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod IX Następnego dnia jest budzony przez towarzysza. Niezbyt chętnie wstaje, ponieważ przez całą noc czytał książkę od Kurosakiego. Po chwili po nich przychodzi Fastra, która zaprowadza dwójkę do Budynku Technologicznego Arrancarów, aby rozpocząć procedury ewolucyjne.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod XI Po przyjściu na miejsce, Q'Rusu, Xwadax i Fastra spotykają Maninouixa, który przygotowywał się do rozpoczęcia badań. W tym czasie dowiaduje się o BTA, etapach ich ewolucji i o innych zadaniach 5. Pułku.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod XII W pewnym punkcie Enigma jest świadkiem natychmiastowej regeneracji odciętego odnóża kompletnie zaskoczonego Avatara. Po czym udają się do miejsca, w którym będą poddani przyspieszonego rozwoju. Po dotarciu na miejsce i spytaniu się o ich dawnym wyglądzie jest gotowy na operację. Po uruchomieniu Hōgyoku wyczuwa, że nie może się ruszać i kamienieje w celu ewolucji w Arrancara.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod XIII W czasie wyobrażania sobie wydarzeń z Tysiącletniej Krwawej Wojny''Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów'', seria Kroniki Kyūseishu dochodzi do miejsca, że pamiętnik nie posiada kilkunastu stron i rozmyśla czy powinien o tym poinformować Ichigo. Nagle wyczuwa, że skorupa zaczyna pękać i powoli wychodzić na wolność po trzech dniach bezustannego siedzenia w jednym miejscu.Podróż Cienistych Wiatrów, Epizod XXIII Kiedy wyszedł z powłoki odrobinę za wcześniej wytworzył bardzo gęstą mgłę, która początkowo dezorientowała w położeniu. Po pierwszym szoku związanym z kolejną zmianą wyglądu, próbuje jakoś wydostać się z pomieszczenia. Po chwili i jego kolega Xwadax wydostaje się ze swojej skorupy i zaczyna go nawoływać. Enigma usłyszawszy nieznany mu głos, który doskonale go znał początkowo nie odzywał się, lecz po usłyszeniu charakterystycznych słów, Q'Rusu w szoku stwierdza, że jego "brat" stał się kobietą. Gdy nieświadomie stanęli naprzeciw siebie i mgła została oczyszczona z pomieszczenia, Fastra zwróciła im uwagę, żeby stanęli trochę dalej od siebie, ponieważ ma duże zamieszanie przy stacji kontrolnej. Q'Rusu kompletnie zdezorientowany i dowiedziawszy się o ich katanach zostaje zaczepiony przez żeńskiego Xwadaxa, który przyglądał się "nowym częściom ciała". Ten temat kompletnie rozjuszył pozostałych Arrancarów a szczególnie opiekunce BTA, która wydarła się na rekrutach. Kilka godzin później, on wraz z kolegą przebierali się w nowe ubrania w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu pilnowanym przez Shakunage. Po ocenie wyglądu i problemów z chodzeniem, pomaga w doborze nowego imienia dla "nie Xwadaxa", po czym dokonują wyboru - Xada. Kiedy zdecydowali wyjść na zewnątrz, zostali oficjalnie przyjęci w szeregi 5. Pułku przez Tier Haribel. Lecz po chwili nakazuje im nauczyć się stylu walki Arrancarów oraz zapowiedziała, że dwójkę zapisze na turniej w czasie Kanjō no Chōtei Hōden. On wraz z Xadą z wrażenia usiedli na ziemi. Po drobnej dyskusji dotyczącej ich treningu zauważają, że do nich zbliżają się goście - Rukia Kuchiki i Renji Abarai. Po przywitaniu się i krótkiej rozmowie Enigma próbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć o problemie "punktów intymnych" dotyczącego każdego członka Gotei. Jednakże po paru chwilach Shinigami mdleją z powodu "zbyt pikantnych" tematów co wywołuje u mężczyzny zakłopotanie, gdyż "zbytnio przesadzili". Całej tej sytuacji przyglądała się Fastra, która po chwili spokojnie wytłumaczyła problem, po czym zachęca "kompanię", aby szybko obudzić dwójkę poprzez wrzucenie ich do najbliższego stawu. Po drobnych sprzeczkach między rasami i zaczepkach, Q'Rusu nie udzielający się w ostatnich konwersacjach łapie Xadę po tym, jak zostaje uderzona w splot słoneczny przez opiekunkę BTA. Jednocześnie zastanawia się, czym tak zamartwia się Rukia, po czym kompania idzie na swój pierwszy trening z Menoly Manillą. Relacje Xada Avatar Poznają się w Hueco Mundo, gdy ratuje go (jako Xwadax) przed trzema Quincy. Pomimo swej filozoficznego punktu widzenia zaprzyjaźniają się ze sobą poprzez zjedzenie ciał pokonanych. Często pomaga i współpracuje z nim, aby osiągnąć te same cele. Bardzo często go poprawia i poucza, kiedy wtrąca się w czyjeś rozmowy. Mówią na siebie jako Bracia pustynni. Po zmianie płci u kolegi, ich relacje nie zmieniają się, a jedynym problemem jest przyzwyczajenie się w mówieniu do niej w rodzaju męskim. Tak jak dziewczyna on ma także nurtujące pytania dotyczące "miejsc intymnych" nowych ciał czy narodzin istot w Soul Society. Moce i umiejętności Przy formie Arrancara Forma Adjuchasa Zwiększona szybkość: Będąc zbudowany jako potężny nielot, potrafi bez problemu zaskoczyć Quincy swoją zwinnością. Zwiększona siła: Jako naturalny drapieżnik potrafi bez dużego wysiłku posiatkować wrogów swym potężnym hakowatym dziobem. Forma Vasto Lorde Sonido: W tej formie może użyć specjalnych szybkich kroków Arrancara, które są na tyle szybkie, aby móc zablokować ataki czy uniknąć zagrożenia. Forma Arrancara Zanpakutō Jego katana ma około półtora metra długości, cienkie ostrze przy granatowej rękojeści, a końcówka rozszerzała się tworząc w całości broń przypominający wielki tasak. Ciekawostki * Nazwisko jest również nazwą zespołu pod tym samym tytułem. * Jego komentarz dotyczący ostatniego Vasto Lorde jest zaczerpnięta od jednego cytatów z filmu Epoka Lodowcowa 3. Cytaty Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:5. Pułk Kategoria:Arrancar